The software industry relies on virtually billions of lines of software to work as expected. Companies write code, sell code, and rely on processes embodied in the code that is distributed. Unfortunately, once the code leaves the control of the developing company, the code can often be changed or used outside of the context that it was intended.
For example, some software vendors distribute products for playing video or audio files on a user's computer. Some of these packages have internal protection mechanisms that allow video or audio to be protected when used in conjunction with this product. Unfortunately, if a user inserts their own code into the product, or runs another piece of software that captures the computer screen as a movie, they can obtain a copy of the content being played. This is not something that most vendors would like to see occur. Unfortunately, this action currently is outside the context of vendor's product and cannot be easily detected using available technology.
Thus, it is with respect to these considerations and others that the present invention has been made.